Pea Pod
Pea Pod is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It hits up to five times in a single row. It can have up to five heads that are all Peashooters. It is planted on again and again to increase power. Plant Food Upgrade Using Plant Food, its pods close up making something that resembles a headdress for the huge Peashooter head that pops up out of the ground. The giant Peashooter shoots five giant peas that deal massive damage each. Suburban Almanac Entry DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Pea Pods can be planted in the same space for up to 5 times the destruction. Special: increases rate of fire with multiple plantings Having studied Quantum Spacial Mechanics in Clown College, the peapod has been amusing families of all ages. Strategies Pea Pods are a fairly strong plant, but to get one up to maximum strength, 625 sun has to be spent on it. This is enough to afford three Repeaters or six Peashooters. In addition, buying these plants are stronger than one Pea Pod. However, in the Wild West, the Pea Pod is exceptionally useful when placed on a minecart, where it can move to other lanes and take out multiple zombies at once, saving sun. This is further supported by the fact that only one plant can go on a mine cart, and Pea Pod, even with all heads, is considered one plant. For any area other than the Wild West, the Pea Pod should be ignored entirely, replaced with three Repeaters per lane. Gallery PvZ2_Pea_Pod.jpg|Pea Pod's artwork Pea pod in trailer.jpg|Pea Pod in trailer Map_Pea_Pod.jpg|Pea Pod on the map Pea_Pod_1.jpg|Pea Pod with one peashooter Pea_Pod_2.jpg|Pea Pod with two peashooters Pea_Pod_3.jpg|Pea Pod with three peashooters Pea_Pod_4.jpg|Pea Pod with four peashooters Pea_Pod_5.JPG|Pea Pod with five peashooters PeaPodSeedPacket.png|Pea Pod seed packet. pea pod shooting.jpg|Pea Pod shooting peas pvz2-7-jpg_191447.png|HD Pea Pod Imi Pea Pod.png|Imitater Pea Pod Pea Pod Costume2.png|Pea Pod's costume PeaPodCostume1.jpeg|Pea Pod's costume (1 head) PeaPodCostume2.jpeg|Pea Pod's costume (2 heads) PeaPodCostume3.jpeg|Pea Pod's costume (3 heads) PeaPodCostume4.jpeg|Pea Pod's costume (4 heads) PeaPodCostume5.jpeg|Pea Pod's costume (5 heads) Trivia *On missions with a limited amount of plants, each head added to the Pea Pod will count as a new plant. *This is one of the six plants seen in the trailer of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time while fighting the zombies; the other five are Bonk Choy, Bloomerang, Peashooter, Wall-nut, and Sunflower.''' *In the trailer, if you look carefully when the zombies come onto the lawn, the Pea Pod has all its heads, but when shown close-up, it regrows all the heads it already had. *The heads are planted in this order: middle-bottom, left, right, middle-middle, middle-top. *There is a glitch in Last Stand where if the player rapidly plants Pea Pods on top of each other, it will shoot a couple of peas, even though there aren't any zombies. **If this is done on Last Stand - II in the Wild West, it may cause a flock of Zombie Chickens to appear on the lawn. *Each pea will be on different heights on according to the peashooter, for example: The middle and the left side, the middle will shoot it higher. *Pea Pod, Threepeater and Split Pea are the only peashooting plants with more than one head. **Technically, though, the Split Pea's back head is a head-like growth. *Pea Pod is the only peashooting plant without a stem. *Pea Pod, Repeater and Split Pea are the only plants that can shoot big peas by using Plant Food. *The Pea Pod always shoots 5 big peas when it's fed a Plant Food, regardless of how many Peashooter heads are in the Pea Pod. *It costs a total of 625 sun to max out a Pea Pod. *It has the fastest firing rate among all the peashooters if it is maxed out. *The Pea Pod, the Split Pea, and the Threepeater are the only peashooting plants that can shoot three peas at the same time. *If you max out the Pea Pod on a minecart, it will earn you the Pod Squad achievement. It is worth 15 points on Game Center. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Peashooting Plants Category:Wild West Obtained Plants Category:Wild West Category:Fast Recharge Plants